


Stairs Are A Problem

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Inktober 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Cas, Firefighter!Dean, M/M, injured!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean honestly doesn’t think this day could get any worse. He’d started his shift at three in the morning and wouldn’t be done until three in the afternoon. Benny’s working the rig with him, which is somewhat of a relief. They work well together, not to mention they’re great friends and get along nearly all the time (aside from near the end of their twelve hour shifts, but nearly everyone knows to stay away from Dean then). They’ve been on five calls since they started their shift four hours ago. They finally get a break, so the first thing Dean does is go upstairs to the lounge in the fire station and collapse on one of the cots. Benny does the same on the one next to him, letting out a sigh.





	Stairs Are A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this one but I'm tired of staring at it and I want to write some of the other ones on the list.  
> Day 5: Medic/Firefighter

Dean honestly doesn’t think this day could get any worse. He’d started his shift at three in the morning and won't be done until three in the afternoon. Benny’s working the rig with him, which is somewhat of a relief. They work well together, not to mention they’re great friends and get along nearly all the time (aside from near the end of their twelve hour shifts, but nearly everyone knows to stay away from Dean then). They’ve been on five calls since they started their shift four hours ago. They finally get a break, so the first thing Dean does is go upstairs to the lounge in the fire station and collapse on one of the cots. Benny does the same on the one next to him, letting out a sigh.

 

“Man, it’s gon’ be one of those days.” Dean simply grunts in response, closing his eyes and trying to get to sleep. Unluckily for him, though, as soon as he starts to drift off, the alarm goes off, signaling that they have a fire to attend to. Dean lets out a dissatisfied groan, shoving himself off the cot and jogging down the stairs. He tugs his gear on quickly, climbing onto the rig and taking his seat in the front with Benny. 

 

With the lights and sirens on, it only takes them five minutes to get to the scene. Thankfully, the fire they arrive to is contained to one room, and only takes a few minutes to put out. There isn’t much damage, thanks to the quick action of the renter’s girlfriend grabbing a fire extinguisher and keeping the fire contained to the kitchen. They’re finished fifteen minutes after they get there, so Benny and Dean head down after making sure the couple are okay. 

 

Of course, with Dean’s luck, it’s stairs that take him out. Not a fire, not a car accident, the fucking  _ stairs _ . He misses a step and, instead of grabbing the handrail like a normal human being would, Dean’s idiot brain decides to just flail his arms instead of trying to break his fall. He winces when he gets to the bottom of the flight of stairs, groaning. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He takes a breath and tries to wiggle everything, yelping softly when he tries to move his right foot. He hears Benny chuckling above him, so he does the only thing he can think of: he groans and throws an arm over his face dramatically. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. This is because I said today couldn’t get any worse, isn’t it?” Benny laughs, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

 

“Yep. That’s what ya get for tempting karma, man.” Dean sighs, sitting up and wincing.

 

“Great. Just great. Mind helping me up?” Benny chuckles, shaking his head and helping Dean to his feet, letting Dean wrap and arm around his shoulders to keep his weight off his ankle.

 

“C’mon, let’s get ya to the hospital.” Dean sighs dramatically.

 

“Fine.” Benny rolls his eyes, smiling and helping Dean back to the trunk, dropping the truck and the rest of their crew at the fire station before pulling his car around to the front of the station and helping Dean into the passenger’s seat. 

 

The drive to the hospital is quiet, with Dean silently fuming in the passenger’s seat. Benny glances at him and chuckles.

 

“Man, relax. It was your last shift for the next four days anyway. Maybe you’ll get lucky and it’ll only be a sprain.” Dean sighs.

 

“Yeah, right. This day’s just gonna keep getting worse.” Benny rolls his eyes, parking the car and helping Dean into the ER. Two nurses swarm around them immediately, though one leaves when they realize Dean’s injuries are less than life-threatening. The remaining nurse leads them to an exam room. Dean convinces Benny to go back to work and hauls himself onto the exam table, rubbing his face to try and hide some of his embarrassment. The nurse chuckles, closing the door to the exam room.

 

“We’ve seen a lot of weirder things, Mr…?”

 

“Winchester. Dean.” The nurse smiles, jotting his name down on the chart.

 

“Dean. We’ve seen a lot of strange things here. Can you tell me what happened?” Dean can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks, so he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“I fell down a flight and a half of stairs.” The nurse winces to herself.

 

“Ouch. What’d you hurt?” He shift, lifting his injured ankle onto the table gently. He slips his boot off gingerly, letting her look over his ankle. “Alright. We’re gonna have to take you for an X-ray to make sure nothing is broken, and we’ll go from there.” Dean sighs and nods, tugging his jeans up when she pulls the small portable X-ray machine over. He stays still while she takes the X-ray, despite the fact that he can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks again. He raises an eyebrow when she make a displeased noise to herself.

 

“What is it?” The nurse glances at him and smiles reassuringly.

 

“Nothing too serious. I’m just going to have our orthopedic surgeon look at it and make sure you don’t need any surgical correction before I discharge you. I’ll go talk with him and he should be in to see you in a few minutes.” Dean bites back a dismayed groan and nods.

 

“Yeah, alright. Thanks.” The nurse leaves the room and Dean does all he can to sit still while he waits for the surgeon.  _ Surgeon _ . He might need surgery just because he fell down the fucking  _ stairs _ . He sighs and rubs his face, sitting up quickly when the door opens, wincing when it tweaks his ankle.

 

_ Oh fuck _ . He  _ really _ shouldn’t have tempted karma, especially with quite possibly the hottest doctor in the world standing in front of him, looking over the chart that says he fell down the stairs like an idiot. Great. The doctor looks up and smiles at him, setting his chart aside.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Winchester. How’s your ankle?”

 

“It’s fine. I just tweaked it, my partner made me come here to get it checked. I’m a firefighter, so I kinda need two working ankles.” The doctor’s smile widens, and Dean can feel the knots in his stomach forming.

 

“A firefighter, huh? That’s an admirable job. Did you get hurt on a call?” Dean can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, so he clears his throat and shifts carefully.

 

“Um, yeah. In a way. I, uh...” he clears his throat, keeping his eyes away from the doctor. “I fell down the stairs.” The doctor, bless his heart, doesn’t even look surprised. 

 

“Alright, well let’s get your ankle looked at so we can get you out of here.” Dean nods, clearing his throat. The doctor looks over the X-ray, humming to himself and looking over Dean’s ankle. “The bad news is, I don’t think you’re gonna be getting out of much work. Good news, though, it’s only a sprain. Some ice, elevation, and an ankle brace and you’ll be back on your feet within a week.” Dean sighs in relief, smiling. 

 

“Great. Today was my last shift for the next five days anyways.” The doctor smiles, handing Dean and ankle brace. 

 

“Ice for ten minutes every hour while you’re awake, otherwise keep the brace on. And try to keep your weight off it as much as possible.” Dean nods, taking the brace and smiling softly.

 

“Thanks, Doc.”

 

“Castiel. And you’re very welcome. Is your boyfriend still here?” Dean’s eyebrows shoot up at that.

 

“Uh, my boyfriend?” The doctor’s eyes widen comically, backing up a couple steps.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you said partner, I just  _ assumed _ …” Dean laughs softly, slipping the brace on and shaking his head.

 

“Don’t worry about it, man. It’s fine. I  _ do _ swing that way, but there’s no boyfriend. Benny’s on my crew at the fire station.”

 

“Right. A work partner. Of course.”

 

“But no, he went back to the station. I’ll just get a cab or something.” Castiel glances at his watch, setting the chart on the end of the bed and adjusting his sleeves.

 

“I could drive you. My shift’s over anyway, you were my last patient.” Dean raises his eyebrows, glancing up at Castiel.

 

“No, that’s… You don’t have to do that. Seriously, I’ll just get a cab.” Castiel smiles, shrugging.

 

“I don’t mind, I assure you.” Dean opens and closes his mouth a couple times, trying to think of a response that won’t embarrass him. Well, won’t embarrass him  _ again _ , anyway. 

 

“Yeah. Alright. As long as it’s not too out of the way for you. You live close to Wilson Street?” The doctor smiles at him and Dean swear that his heart stops.

 

“The next street over, actually. So I suppose it’s not  _ too _ far out of the way. Shall we?” Dean hums and nods, sliding off the exam table carefully and following the doctor out of the hospital.

 

“So you’re not some kind of weird serial killer, are you? You save people during the week so you feel better about killing people on your weekends?” Castiel snorts and shakes his head, unlocking the car.

 

“No, Dean, I can assure you I’m no serial killer.” Dean smirks, getting in the car.

 

“Right. I could probably take you even if you were.” Castiel snorts, getting in and starting the car.

 

“With your bum ankle? I sincerely doubt that.” Dean raises an eyebrow, glancing over at him.

 

“You’re not really helping your case here, Cas.” Castiel rolls his eyes, smiling and pulling onto the road.

 

“Where on Wilson Street do you live?” Dean buckles himself in, clearing his throat softly.

 

“318. Thanks for the ride again, man. You really didn’t have to.” Castiel smiles softly.

 

“You don’t need to keep thanking me, Dean. It’s really not a problem, I promise.” 

 

They get to Dean’s house a few minutes later, and Dean directs him into the driveway.

 

“Thanks for the ride, man. I really appreciate it.” Castiel smiles and nods.

 

“Of course. Did you need help getting inside?” He motions to the steps in front of Dean’s door. Dean glances at them and sighs softly. He’d forgotten about those.

 

“No, I’m… I can do it.” Castiel rolls his eyes, putting his car in park and shutting it off.

 

“You’re very stubborn.” 

 

“You’re very observant.” Castiel chuckles to himself, getting out of the car and helping Dean up the steps.

 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were just trying to get in my pants.” Dean grins at him, unlocking the front door. Castiel chuckles, helping him up the last step into his house.

 

“Perhaps when your ankle is healed.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
